Poudlard's News
by Sanpai
Summary: Un journal de l'école? Pas une mauvaise idée du moment que rumeurs et vie privée ne s'en mêlent pas...Ce qui est évidemment impensable. HPSS
1. Chapter 1

**Poudlard's News**

**Disclamer: **Persos pas à moi (on s'en serait douter...HaHa...), évidemment, ils sont à J.K Rowling... (Bien que je lui aurais volontiers piqué Snape...)

Ne tiens pas en compte HP 6 ni 7.

**Rated:** Huuum... M mais pas encore de lemons à l'horizon x)

**Résumé: **Un journalde l'école? Pas une mauvaise idée; du moment que rumeurs et vie privée ne s'en mêlent pas...Ce qui est évidemment impensable. [HP/SS

Chapitre 1

Le monde serait tellement plus rose, plus paradisiaque; les gens plus aimables et compatissants; l'atmosphère plus légère et joyeuse si la communication entre les élèves était meilleure. Tout le monde s'entendrait mieux c'était i-né-vi-ta-ble.

Du moins c'était le point de vue de Dumbledore.

C'est comme ça qu'en ce joyeux 22 novembre, tout Poudlard était rassemblé dans la Grande Salle. Assis sur des chaises, face au directeur. Tout le monde était agité, la vaste pièce bourdonnait des nombreuses discussions de ses occupants.

-Vous croyez qu'il va nous dire comme la dernière fois de prendre l'apparence d'un élève d'une autre maison pour "approfondir les relations au sein de l'école" ? fit un Serpentard en grimaçant.

Les discussions fusaient aux quatre coins de la pièce. Dumbledore les avaient tous conviés à se rassembler à l'occasion d'une grande nouvelle. Grande nouvelle fut-elle toute l'école appréhendait les idées du vieux directeur.

Bref, l'expérience était tout de même excitante d'un point de vue.

Dumbledore se leva se qui fit taire toutes les discussions. Il se racla la gorge. Tous les visages étaient à présent braqués sur lui. Il commença son discourt d'un ton enjoué.

-Mes chers enfants, je vous ai rassemblés aujourd'hui pour vous annoncer une magnifique nouvelle!

Au premier rang, le professeur Snape soupira et roula des yeux, le directeur l'avait déjà briffé au sujet de cette "magnifique nouvelle" la veille.

-Ne trouvez vous pas désolant que nous vivions tous sous le même toit durant toute l'année et que les relations entre maisons n'aient toujours pas évoluées? Dumbledore s'arrêta un instant.

Plusieurs "non" restèrent bloqués dans la majorité des gorges, et vu les têtes que tiraient les autres ils n'en pensaient visiblement pas moins.

-Aussi, reprit-il sur le même ton joyeux, j'ai trouvé un moyen tout simple pour que vous fassiez mieux connaissance. Et ceci s'appliquera également aux professeurs.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au premier rang, l'expression des concernés montrait clairement que leur faible espoir, qui était d'y échappé, était vain. Dumbledore esquissa un sourire et continua.

-Un journal de l'école auquel vous pourrez écrire pour faire partager vos impressions entre autres, sera rédigé toutes les semaines, et ce à partir de demain matin, il portera le nom du "Petit fouineur". Vous en recevrez tous un exemplaire en vous levant.

Aussitôt les conversations reprirent. Les critiques étaient divers, de "mouaif, plutôt original, ça peut être pas mal" à "c'est quoi ce nom pourri" en passant par "sur les profs? Sa peut être intéressant finalement..."

- Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit à tous!

Tout le monde regagnait son dortoir, le seul sujet de conversation était, vous l'auriez deviné, le journal.

- Je pense que sa peut être une bonne idée, mais pas dans ce but. De toute façon rien ne fera se rapprocher les Gryffondors des Serpentards, argumenta Hermione.

- Ta raison 'Mione... Sa commence demain c'est ça?

- Oui...

- Je me demande qu'est-ce qu'ils vont bien pouvoir y mettre, demanda Harry

- Mouaif, on vera bien... dit Ron entre deux bâillements.

Harry, Ron et Hermione regagnèrent la salle commune et se séparèrent pour aller dormir. Ils se doutaient, et pas seulement eux, que le lendemain risquerait de bouleverser les habitudes de Poudlard...

_A suivre..._

Chapitre court et pas encore beaucoup "d'action", sa va venir Mais j'aimerais que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez, si je dois continuez ou non

A Bientôt!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Poudlard's News

**Disclaimer**: Les persos sont toujours pas à moi...

**Rating**: M, toujours...

**Note de l'auteuse**: Je sais que ce chapitre à été trèèès long à venir mais maintenant j'ai plusieurs idées, et normalement je publierai plus souvent.

Chapitre 2

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde attendait avec impatiente le fameux et tout premier journal. Toute la matinée, l'effervescence régnait dans le château, et ce n'est pas pour le moins dire...

- Mlle Kipling, arrêtez de me questionner au sujet de ce fichu journal, vous l'aurez entre les mains bien assez tôt!

- Ouiiii, je sais professeur McGonagall mais j'aimerais savoir si je pouvais en être la rédactrice? Vous savez, je ne suis pas sûre que beaucoup de monde soit qualifié pour ce genre de tâches, et je pense pouvoir me débrouiller...

- Effectivement ma chère, il nous faudra un rédacteur... Si vous êtes intéressée, allez voir le directeur dans son bureau, il vous expliquera plus en détails. Mais n'espérez pas être la seule candidate...

A peine McGonagall avait tourné les talons qu'elle fut à nouveau accostée par deux élèves voulant quelques renseignements sur le journal.

Hermione, Ron et Harry, qui allaient en cours de potion, entendirent la conversation entre la candidate et leur maître de maison.

- Ce serait horrible si Miranda Kipling devenait rédactrice!

Ron haussa des épaules

- Mouais, de toute façon, si c'est pas elle ce sera quelqu'un d'autre...

Hermione le fixa quelques instants, désespérée par son ami.

- Merci Ron pour ta logique implacable... Je disais donc que ce serait une catastrophe si elle était élue! Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler d'elle? C'est une vraie fouine, elle est chez les Serdaigles et depuis notre première année à Poudlard, elle colporte des rumeurs infondées, juste pour embrouiller tout le monde!

Devant l'air perplexe et légèrement indifférent de ces meilleurs amis, elle laissa échapper un soupire.

- Vous ne comprenez pas? Si elle devient la rédactrice du journal, je suis certaine qu'il y aura des conflits, des disputes, et surtout, surtout, des rumeurs incroyables que tout le monde serait prêt à croire.

Et Harry, je pense qu'elle ne te loupera pas...

- Bah... On verra, je ne pense pas qu'elle sera si infecte, et puis je suis habitué aux rumeurs, sur quel sujet pourrait-elle m'étonner?

Hermione soupira à nouveau, non ils ne comprenaient pas...

Harry continua.

- En plus, il faut encore que ce soit elle qui soit élue. Je suis sûr que si tu as raison sur son compte, Hermione, Dumbledore aussi doit l'être, il ne fera pas d'erreur.

C'est justement lui qui m'inquiète... pensa Hermione

Le cours de potion ne fut pas une grande surprise, tous, ou presque, était terrorisés par Snape, mais ils obéissaient sans protestations. De toute façon, à quoi bon se rebeller?

Comme d'habitude, la potion de Ron vira dans un rougeâtre en ébullition, celle d'Harry dans un verdâtre ayant une odeur caractéristique...

Comme d'habitude, Snape fit disparaître les potions d'un coup de baguette.

Comme d'habitude, Harry protesta et, comme d'habitude, il se vit gratifié de deux heures de retenues.

La routine, en sommes.

Tout en rentrant dans leur salle commune, Hermione s'empressa de donner quelques conseils à Harry, pour l'aider à la bonne réalisation de la potion "du jour". Ce fut la fois de trop...

- Ca va, Hermione! Merci pour tes efforts, mais ça ne sert à rien! Je n'ai pas de don particulier pour les potions, et ceci me va très bien! En plus je n'en aurais bientôt plus besoin, je te rappelle que les potions sont facultatives en 7ème année...

- Je sais, mais il faut que tu t'en sortes, tu sais, c'est pas si compliqué... J'ai une idée! Je reviens tout de suite!

Harry et Ron la suivirent du regard, tandis que le jeune Gryffondor sortait rapidement de la salle commune.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione refit son apparition, un vieux livre sous le bras. Les deux garçons jouaient aux échecs sur une petite table, au fond de la pièce. Elle les rejoignit et commença à leur exposer son idée...

- Quoi! Son _stagiaire_? Tu rigoles?

- Non, absolument pas, et je suis sûr que c'est un très bon moyen pour toi de remonter ton niveau en potion, répondit Hermione, déterminée.

Harry était incrédule devant cette proposition. D'une, il ne voyais pas pourquoi remonter son niveau en potion, de deux, il voulait pour le moins du monde être le stagiaire de Snape et de trois, il faudrait encore que son cher professeur des potions soit d'accord.

- Stagiaire? Qu'est-ce que c'est? Ca sert à quoi? demanda Ron, inculte des mœurs moldus.

- Si tu veux, stagiaire revient à être apprenti: tu as un maître de stage qui t'apprend son métier. En l'occurrence, Snape apprendrait à Harry l'art des potions.

- Mais c'est des cours particuliers dans ce cas! S'indigna Harry, et puis ça n'existe pas dans le monde de la sorcellerie, tu le vois bien... continua t-il en désignant Ron d'un signe de tête.

- Et bien justement, Si! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé.

Hermione étala sur le jeu d'échec le livre qu'elle avait apporté et l'ouvrit à la page qu'elle avait marquée d'un pli.

Elle pointa un paragraphe du doigt.

- Voila, vous pouvez lire, tout y est...

Tandis que Ron regardait Ginny et Neville s'entraîner, visiblement indifférent à la découverte d'Hermione, Harry se pencha pour lire les quelques lignes.

- "En 1954, un nouveau concept dans le monde sorcier permit à un grand nombre d'étudiant de boucher les lacunes qu'ils possédaient dans certaines matières. Ce concept, appelé apprentissage, est particulièrement efficace, d'après les quelques témoignages que nous avons recueillis.

Voici les "conditions" de ce concept révolutionnaire: les élèves posant leur requête à un professeur sont contraints d'aller jusqu'au bout de leur apprentissage, sans rechigner. De leur côté, les professeurs sont obligés d'accepter la demande d'un élève ..." Donc, si je demande à Snape de me prendre comme stagiaire, il est obligé d'accepter... Et en général, ça dure combien de temps?

- Ben ça dépend... C'est le maître de stage qui choisit...

- Mais Snape me gardera quasiment pas alors!

Hermione se tortillait les doigts.

- Eh biiiien... Tu lui demanderas quand même... N'est-ce pas?

- Oui oui...

Après la dernière heure de cours de la journée, Harry se précipita aux cachots, poussé par Hermione qui comptait mener son projet à bien.

Il se mit sur le côté, en attendant que tous les élèves soient sortis. Ne voyant plus personne dans l'encadrure de la porte, il s'engouffra dans la salle froide et austère, qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer.

Snape était à son bureau, assis, rangeant des copies à corriger. Il avait l'air légèrement contrarié et fatigué, la journée avait due être dure. Enfin, dure si on entend qu'il avait donné cours à une trentaine de jeunes insolents et inexpérimentés... Ce qui était évidemment très fatiguant...

Harry s'approcha lentement du bureau, sans apercevoir la jeune fille qui fourrait ses affaires dans son sac, au fond de la pièce.

Il était certain qu'il allait encore une fois déranger son professeur, mais là il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour...

Alors qu'il allait prendre la parole et de surcroît signaler sa présence, Snape releva brusquement la tête et sursauta. Il se reprit immédiatement et lança un regard noir au jeune homme.

- Alors M.Potter, j'espère ne pas avoir à vous supporter en dehors de nos heures de cours et de retenues, qu'avez-vous? Et dépêchez vous de répondre, ne restez pas planté là!

- Hum, professeur j'aurais voulu vous demandez quelque chose...

La jeune fille qui allait à présent sortir de la salle, tendit aussitôt l'oreille et se réfugia derrière la lourde porte, invisible aux deux hommes.

Snape leva un sourcil et incita le jeune garçon à poursuivre. Ce dernier contourna le bureau, histoire d'être en face de son professeur, prit sa respiration et se lança.

Difficilement.

- Eh Bien... Je sais que vous allez être réticent car que vous ne n'aimez pas beaucoup mais...

La jeune fille était certaine d'entendre une conversation d'une très grande importance dans sa future vie de journaliste, aussi ne perdit-elle pas un mot de ce qu'elle percevait déjà comme LE scoop.

- S'il vous plaît, Monsieur, prenez-moi...

Miranda Kipling, tapi dans l'ombre tressauta devant la demande pour le moins osé d'Harry Potter. Harry Potter, gay? Qui plus est avec Severus Snape, la terreur des cachots? Elle tremblait à l'idée de la fureur qu'allait provoquer la nouvelle, et en plus dès le lancement du journal...

Avant d'entendre la fin de la conversation, qu'elle jugeait inutile, elle se glissa hors du cachot et partie en courant dans le couloir...

Harry respirait difficilement mais Snape attendait impatiemment la suite de sa phrase... Il se reprit et continua.

- Monsieur, prenez moi en tant que stagiaire, s'il vous plaît.

Il y eut un blanc. Visiblement, son professeur ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça. Mais Harry se dit qu'au moins il l'avait demandé et qu'il pouvait déjà en être fier.

"Et puis de toute façon, Snape est obligé d'accepter", pensa Harry. " Après, on verra."

- Comme... Stagiaire, Monsieur Potter? Et j'imagine que je ne peux décliner cette très aimable proposition? répondit Snape, un rictus méprisant accroché aux lèvres.

- Effectivement, mais en contre parti, je n'ai pas le droit d'abandonner l'apprentissage.

- Et pourquoi voulez vous subitement apprendre quelque chose de ma bouche? Vous êtes vous enfin rendu compte de votre total échec dans l'art subtile des potions?

Harry se crispa, oui il savait qu'il était totalement nul en potion mais Snape l'avait déjà assez rabaissé à ce sujet... Il préféra toutefois de pas le contrarier à nouveau, il avait déjà son quota de retenues pour le moment.

- Je... Je voudrais juste m'améliorer un peu, car je juge important de savoir préparer les potions de base...

" Je sais qu'il ne croit pas un mot de ce que je raconte..." pensa Harry en serrant les dents.

- Je trouve très étrange votre requête que je ne peux qu'accepter... Mais sachez une chose Potter, je serai impartial sur votre apprentissage, vous ne vous tournerez pas les pouces et j'exigerai des résultats à nos efforts, je ne veux pas me rendre compte que je perds mon temps. Etes vous sûr de vouloir le faire, M.Potter?

Ledit M.Potter acquiesça de la tête.

- Très bien. Je fixerai avec vous le temps de votre apprentissage et tout les détails à régler.

Snape s'approcha lentement d'Harry et le fixa de toute sa hauteur. Un masque froid avait remplacé son habituel air de mépris.

- Vous ne savez pas combien tombe mal votre demande, et que faire ça ne m'enchante absolument pas... Maintenant, sortez, je vous reparlerai de votre apprentissage plus tard.

Harry ne se le fit pas redire et s'empressa de sortir du cachot.

_A suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Poudlard's News**

**Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde convergeait vers un même point : une grande affiche placardée sur le mur du hall d'entrée.

" Nous nous excusons de l'absence du journal, qui devait normalement être publié hier. Nous savons que certain l'attendait avec impatience, aussi, voila l'explication de ce retard: le choix du rédacteur. Beaucoup d'entre vous ont postulés pour occuper ce poste mais qu'un seul, ou plutôt devrais-je dire qu'une seule a été retenue... Miranda Kipling!"

L'affiche affichait ensuite une photo de la jeune fille en noir et blanc. Miranda arborait un large sourire qui, pour un grand nombre d'élèves, devait paraître suffisant et ses longs cheveux rattachés en deux hautes couettes flottaient autour d'elle.

Oh, pas que cette Miranda soit hautaine ou prétentieuse mais toute l'école savait qu'elle avait toujours sur elle un petit calepin en cuir rouge très foncé ainsi qu'un petit stylo mordillé au bout et que, dès qu'elle entendait quelque chose d'intéressant, elle notait absolument tout, même si c'était une chose personnelle. Puis elle s'empressait de transmettre à plusieurs élèves, triés sur le volet parmi les plus bavards, ses "révélations", qui faisaient en général très rapidement le tour de l'école.

Bien sûr, s'il n'y avait "que" ça, la nouvelle de son admission en tant que rédactrice ne paraîtrait pas aussi scandaleuse, mais il était bien connu que Miranda ne se suffisait pas de conversation. Ce qu'elle chérissait avant tout était d'étoffer ses dires, qui se transformaient vite en rumeurs...

Toute la journée, les élèves les plus âgés parlèrent avec appréhension de l'admission de la jeune fille. Les plus jeunes, eux, s'amusaient du phénomène et se moquaient des "grands" qui tremblaient devant Miranda.

Harry et Ron dînaient lentement, très lentement, quand Hermione les rejoint. Elle posa son sac à terre et s'assit à côté d'Harry.

- Visiblement, ils n'ont pas saisis l'étendu du problème... marmonna la nouvelle arrivée

Harry et Ron suivirent son regard : Un peu plus loin, à la même table, des 2nd années ricanaient des paroles, censées, d'un 6ème année, qui essayait visiblement de les résonner au sujet de Miranda Kipling.

- Arrêtes de te tracasser pour ça 'Mione... Je suis sûr que rien ne se passera, en plus toi tu risques pas grand-chose... lui répondit pour la énième fois Harry

La jeune fille ne paru pas rassurée pour autant.

- Je sais bien, mais c'est pour toi que je m'inquiète, fit-elle en se mordant la lèvre

- Hermione t'en fait trop... lança Ron, légèrement jaloux

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau d'un dénommé Dumbledore...

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Mr le Directeur... Comment avez-vous pu choisir cette Miranda Kipling?!

- Du calme Severus, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi se fâcher... rigola le vieux directeur

- Se fâcher? Oh, Non, je ne me fâche pas Albus, je suis simplement sidéré par votre décision! Vous savez certainement mieux que moi qu'elle est la réputation de cette élève...

- Ne trouves-tu pas excitante la perspective de ce renouveau Severus?

- Pas vraiment... marmonna Snape

Le ténébreux professeur savait pertinemment que Dumbledore avait choisi Kipling uniquement pour s'amuser. Oh pas par méchanceté, évidemment, mais pour mettre un peu de piment dans ses dernières années. La seule chose que pouvait faire Snape à ce stade était d'essayer de résonner le directeur.

Mais il savait tout aussi pertinemment que c'était peine perdue.

- Ne craignez vous pas les nouveaux conflits? Déjà qu'entre certaines maisons les relations sont tendues *il toussota*, si on y rajoute les ragots nous n'allons jamais en sortir! J'espère que vous vous en rendez compte...

- Bien évidemment Severus

Snape ne rajouta rien. A quoi bon tenter quelque chose alors que Dumbledore était en plein dans sa phase " Jefaiscequebonmesembleetjevoiscequisepasseaprès"...

Il chercha rapidement un dernier argument. Peut être serais-ce le bon, qui sais?...

.

.

.

Bingo.

- Et Potter?

Dumbledore fut légèrement surpris par cette méthode. Il ne répondit pas et sembla perdu dans ses pensées pendant un court instant.

Aurais-je touché un point sensible?... ironisa Severus en son âme et conscient

Et quand le vieil homme reprit la parole, un grand sourire aux lèvres, ...

- Toute l'école recevra le premier journal demain matin!

... Il n'y avait absolument aucun rapport avec Potter.

Harry se réveilla le lendemain, ébloui par les premiers rayons de soleil de ce samedi matin. Il profita quelques instants de cette lueur que lui seul prenait le temps d'admirer, se disant qu'il allait certainement passer une très belle journée. Il ferait beau et chaud, temps relativement rare en cette fin d'automne.  
Il commençait déjà à prévoir son programme de la journée, sachant qu'il n'aurait plus beaucoup d'occasion de jouer au Quidditch avec un temps pareil.

Il soupira de contentement et se releva sur les coudes dans la perspective de se lever. Un bruit de papier froissé le fit sursauté. Un léger coup d'œil et il sut que c'était le journal.

Harry n'avait pas tellement hâte de le lire, en fait il s'en fichait complètement. Il se pencha tout de même pour le ramasser, sachant que c'était la première et sûrement la dernière fois qu'il lirait "Le Petit Fouineur"...

Il bâilla largement, des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Le journal roulé en boule dans la main, il se redressa et attrapa ses lunettes, qu'il posa lentement sur son nez, distrait.

Il le défroissa et, avant même d'y jeter un coup d'œil eu une illumination...

- Snape!

Il se projeta hors de son lit, chopa quelques vêtements qu'il se pressa d'enfiler en marmonnant des "Il va me tuer" ou "Il manquait plus que ça, ma journée est fichue" et enfin "Je l'avais complètement oublié, la vie est injuste..."

Descendre l'escalier menant au dortoir;

Sortir de la salle commune en évitant les obstacles, des fauteuils en l'occurrence;

Courir dans les couloirs froids et encore vides du château;

Se stopper devant la lourde porte des cachots;

Bouriner contre cette même porte, sans s'en rendre compte, trop obnubilé par son retard;

Et enfin se calmer quand la voix de Severus Snape vous ordonne d'entrer;

Cela aura prit une dizaine de minutes. Faisons un léger calcul. Notre Harry international ayant déjà, avant son réveil, 30 minutes de retard, ajoutons les dix minutes passées à se rendre en enfer. Si nos calculs sont exacts, Harry Potter avait, en ce magnifique samedi matin, 40 minutes de retard.

Nous assistons alors à une splendide crise de nerfs by Snape, totalement in control.

- Mr. Potter, j'aurais finalement eu l'honneur de vous apercevoir ce matin. dit calmement le professeur en levant les yeux des copies qu'il corrigeait

- Excusez-moi Monsieur, j'avais complètement...

" Oublié? Mauvaise idée Potter..."

- Complètement oublié, acheva Harry relativement sûr de lui

- Vous aviez _oublié_... Bien sûr...

Sans rien dire de plus, Snape détourna le regard du Survivant et se replongea dans la correction de ses copies. Il ne faisait plus attention à l'élève qui, légèrement gêné, hésitait entre deux solutions: partir et déclencher une guerre ouverte ou attendre là, qu'on lui dise ce qu'il devait faire. En pleines réflexions, il ne remarqua pas les yeux froids braqués sur lui.

- Vous comptez rester là longtemps, Potter?

Ledit Potter sursauta violemment. Pourquoi posait-il cette question, il était prévu que son apprentissage commencerait aujourd'hui!

Snape eu, pendant une fraction de secondes, un air totalement désespéré. Il se leva rapidement et contourna son bureau. Harry sentit le danger approché, il fit quelques pas en arrière, dans le vague espoir d'échapper à son assaillant. Malgré tout, le maître des potions se planta juste devant lui. A peine une trentaine de centimètres séparaient leur visage.

Qui n'aurait pas trembler, les deux iris noires vous sondant littéralement?

Certainement pas Potter en tout cas. Celui-ci se demandait justement s'il y avait des limites au degré de panique que pouvait inspirer Snape.

Trop paralysé pour faire quoique ce soit, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce et attendit.

Lorsque son professeur prit la parole, Harry cru un instant qu'il ne verrait plus jamais la lumière du jour tant le ton employé pouvait paraître dédaigneux et cassant.

- Potter, il me semble que les choses étaient bien claires. Je vous avais prévenu que vous devriez faire des efforts et que cet apprentissage ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Je vous avais laissé une chance de me prouver que vous pouviez changer et devenir quelqu'un de respectable, mais visiblement vous êtes tout bonnement irrécupérable, votre manque de discipline le prouve, dit lentement Snape, murmurant presque.

Harry se sentit légèrement honteux. Même s'il n'avait pas beaucoup de sympathie pour son professeur, il devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort.

Ce dernier reprit en chuchotant :

- Mais j'avoue que venant de vous je ne suis pas étonné. J'annule votre demande de stage.

Puis il détacha son regard de celui du Survivant, retourna s'asseoir à son bureau et continua la correction de ses copies.

Harry serra les dents, il n'était pas du genre à se lancer des défis, et encore moins à vouloir "plaire" à Snape mais cela fit mal à sa fierté, ce dernier l'avait traité coup sur coup d'indiscipliné et de non respectable: il lui montrera ce qu'il vaut et qu'il est fréquentable!

Il se tourna vers Snape.

- Et que suis-je censé faire pour que vous m'acceptiez à nouveau en tant qu'apprenti?

- Je ne pense pas que vous soyez capable de respecter des règles établies. Navré Potter, vous n'avez pas le niveau pour être mon apprenti.

" Il me semblait que le professeur choisit devait obligatoirement accepter la demande de l'élève... J'irai m'expliquer avec Hermione..."

- Bon très bien. Je vous prouverai que je suis à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Harry finit sur cet excès de confiance en soit et partit "la tête haute". Derrière lui, Snape soupira, se leva et disparu par la porte de ses appartements, situées tout au fond du cachot.

* * *

**Voila, chapitre légèrement "transitoire"...**


	4. Chapter 4

Poudlard's News

**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont l'oeuvre de JK Rowling.**

**Note de l'auteuse:** **Mazette! Déjà presque 2 mois de retard OO Que le temps passe vite... J'ai pourtant été booster par Sly, je n'ai donc aucune excuses... Et en plus ce chapitre est plus court que les autres!! Que fais-je?! Bon, vous, rares lecteurs qui suivez le déroulement de cette histoire, je vous promets que le prochain chapitre fera 6pages Microsotf Word! 'D**

Chapitre 4

Harry retourna à la salle commune des Gryffondors, totalement abattu. Il avait fait une bien belle promesse à son professeur mais, tout en marchant, il s'était demandé pourquoi il avait eu cette stupide idée de remonter quelque peu dans l'estime du maître des potions. Il avait refusé l'apprentissage. Harry aurait du se réjouir, lui qui n'était visiblement pas très enthousiaste à la perspective d'être l'apprenti de Snape.

"Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que mon égo me rattrape?", maugréa le jeune homme, alors qu'il entrait dans la salle commune.

Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et regarda d'un œil noir les élèves qui, encore à moitié endormis, descendaient tour à tour des dortoirs. Il reporta son regard sur le feu et essaya, vainement, de ne pas en vouloir aux autres étudiants qui, eux, avaient eu la chance d'avoir une nuit complète.

"Maudit soit Snape pour être ce qu'il est, maudit soit Hermione de me pousser à faire quelque chose, presque contre mon gré" Harry s'arrêta et ricana froidement "Et maudit soit moi d'être de si mauvaise foi..."

Il grimaça et secoua la tête, décidant finalement que Snape ne l'empêcherait pas de petit-déjeuner. Plongé dans ses sombres pensées, entre autre montrant une séance de torture dans laquelle Snape serait le protagoniste, Harry ne remarqua pas les paires d'œil posées sur lui, ni les chuchotements étouffés. Il se leva en bougonnant, la tête bourdonnant d'idées plus ou moins macabres, et s'apprêta à franchir le portrait lorsque qu'une voix retentit derrière lui.

- Hey Harry! lança un 5ème année.

Ledit Harry sortit de ses songes et releva la tête. En découvrant la marée de regards couler vers lui, le Survivant fit un bond en arrière. Puis, se reprenant rapidement, il fit plus attention aux divers sentiments se lisant sur les visages des Gryffondors; la curiosité, le dégoût et, pour les plus rares, de l'amusement.

Le 5ème année, que, soit-dit en passant, Harry ne connaissait que de vue, reprit la parole.

- Tout ce qui est écrit... C'est vrai?

Toutes les respirations furent retenues, on aurait entendues une mouche voler dans la pièce mais même les mouches s'étaient posées sur le recoin d'une table ou sur le rebord d'une fenêtre pour écouter la réponse d'Harry le monde magique n'est pas magique pour rien, n'est-ce pas?

D'ailleurs, ce dernier n'en menait pas large. Ne connaissant pas la raison de cet effervescence et étant encore moins au courant à propos de "ce qui est écrit", il ne put que répondre...

- Je ne comprends pas.

Certes ce n'est pas très constructif, ni très intelligent. Mais ça avait, au moins, le mérite d'être clair.

- Ben tu sais, tous ce qui est écrit dans le jour... commença le jeune homme, aussitôt coupé par Hermione qui bondit hors des dortoirs pour filles pour se ruer sur Harry.

Elle l'attrapa par le bras et le tira de la salle commune. Puis, avant même qu'il n'eut la pensée de protester, Hermione se mit à courir, entraînant le Survivant avec elle. Après plusieurs couloirs et intersections, dans lesquelles la Gryffondor était particulièrement vigilante, il sembla à Harry qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés. En effet, Hermione se stoppa net devant un tableau représentant un panier de fruits. Tableau qu'Harry n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître.

Mais il n'y fit pas attention et la mauvaise humeur refit surface. Il se retourna vers son amie.

- Hermione! Explique moi ce qu'il se passe, j'ai bien peur de ne strictement rien comprendre! s'exclama Harry, à bout de souffle.

- Ouvre le passage, je t'expliquerai après, murmura l'intéressée d'un ton pressant.

Harry s'exécuta sans se poser trop de questions, légèrement anxieux. Une fois qu'ils furent entrés et que le passage s'était refermé derrière eux, il attendit.

La rouge et or regarda son ami, d'un air peiné.

- Surtout, promets-moi de ne rien faire d'inconsidéré une fois que je t'aurais tout appris...

Le jeune homme fit la moue.

- S'il te plait, Harry, implora Hermione

- D'accord, soupira Harry, bon... Donc?

- Eh bien tu te rappelles sûrement que le premier journal de l'école était distribué aujourd'hui?

- Non, répondit Harry de but en blanc, je l'avais totalement oublié.

Hermione roula des yeux et eut un regard exaspéré, ce qui exaspéra bien plus encore Harry qui l'a pressa d'un signe de tête.

- Bref, donc le premier journal à été distribué ce matin. Et... Oh Harry! Je suis tellement désolée!

- Quoi!? Mais explique-toi, bon sang!

Voyant que son ami commençait à perdre patience, Hermione se dit que de toute manière, il l'apprendrait sûrement dès qu'il sortirait du passage secret.

- Tu y es en première page.

S'attendant à bien pire, Harry ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement, ses épaules se décrispèrent d'un coup et il eut même un petit sourire. Il demanda à Hermione de continuer.

- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite... J'étais certaine que cette peste de Miranda allait faire des siennes, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit si rapide, je l'avoue...

Oui oui, donc tu veux sûrement savoir ce qu'elle dit sur toi. Eh bien, je ne sais absolument pas comment elle a put sortir une telle bêtise, mais il est écrit que tu as fais des avances au professeur Snape...

Sur le coup, la nouvelle parut à Harry tellement stupide et improbable, voir dégoutante, qu'il se mit à rire. L'incompréhension se lisait sur le visage d'Hermione.

- Qu'y a-t'il de si drôle?

Mais Harry continuait à rire. Idiotement, je vous l'accorde, mais il riait.

Une fois que la déferlante fut passée il se desserra les côtes, se redressa et regarda fixement son amie, qui, elle, ne riait pas du tout. Il prit la parole.

- Certes cette histoire est totalement stupide mais le plus embêté dans l'affaire sera Snape, n'est-ce pas? Personnellement, j'ai connu bien pire comme motif de moquerie...

Pour toute réponse, Hermione, légèrement vexée d'avoir prit tant de pincettes avec Harry alors que celui-ci s'en tenait les côtes au lieu de s'en mordre les doigts, sortit de la poche de sa veste un pan entier de journal, séparé du reste. Il était très froissé mais, lorsqu'Harry le prit, le titre était tout ce qu'il y a de plus lisible: "Harry Potter: attiré par le professeur Snape". Ledit Harry se retenu de sourire, respectant son amie qui lui en voulait déjà assez.

Il commença sa lecture par la petite introduction...

_Pour inaugurer ce journal en beauté, je vous propose une histoire tout à fait intéressante; qui aurait imaginé une quelconque histoire entre Harry Potter, notre Sauveur en sursis, et le sombre et ténébreux professeur de potions, Severus Snape?_

_Pas grand-monde. Pour ainsi dire, personne. Pourtant, dans les profondeurs des cachots, il semblerait que des choses insoupçonnables se déroulent..._

Harry, amusé par le mystère faussement orchestré, était aussi impatient de connaître la suite que n'importe quel élève. Avant de continuer sa lecture, il s'attarda sur la large photo en noir et blanc qui précédait l'article. Il pouvait s'y voir de dos, proche de Snape. Puis la première photo s'effaçait pour en laisser apparaître une deuxième. Snape était alors assit sur son bureau, Harry en face de lui. Rien d'anormal jusque là, sauf quand l'angle de vue bougeait. On voyait à nouveau Harry de dos mais la tête penchée et Snape esquissant un rictus. Même quelqu'un n'étant pas mal intentionné aurait pu s'imaginer une action assez osée de la part d'Harry Potter. Mais le manque de clarté donnait le bénéfice du doute. Aussi, il n'était pas difficile de penser que Snape rabaissait une fois de plus son "insolent" d'élève.

Commençait alors le long paragraphe contenant LA révélation...

Harry reprit sa lecture. Quelques exclamations de rire lui échappèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la partie la plus intéressante de l'article: le report de ses propres paroles. Ne sachant vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre, Harry reprit quelque peu son sérieux. Il en avait assez entendu sur Miranda Kipling pour ne pas oser prendre à la légère ses soi-disant "déformations".

* * *

"Prenez-moi...". Cet ordre, ou plutôt cette faveur, tournait et retournait dans la tête d'Harry lorsqu'il buvait son chocolat chaud.

Les railleries n'avaient pas tardé. Il n'avait pas fait deux pas dans la Grande Salle qu'un groupe de Serpentards s'était approché de lui, lui lançant un vague " espèce de tapette ". En effet, les étudiants de Poudlard s'était rapidement rendu compte que s'ils insultaient Harry, ils risquaient les remarques désagréables de Snape. Après tout, la photo laissait le doute sur les relations qu'entretenaient l'élève et le professeur et s'ils s'en prenaient à l'élève, le professeur punirait sûrement, vengeant son protégé. Evidemment, seuls les principaux intéressés savaient qu'il n'en était rien.

Revenons aux diverses réactions des habitants du château. Plusieurs élèves questionnaient Harry à propos de la véracité de l'article, ce à quoi il ne répondait que sommairement. La flemme et le manque d'inspiration avaient eu raison du Survivant. Mais au plus profond de lui, il savait qu'il laissait traîner l'histoire car il trouvait ça divertifiant. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas amusé autant pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide? Une éternité...

Il n'avait pas vu Snape à la table des professeurs ce matin-là. Ce n'était pas rare; ce dernier prenait généralement ses petits-déjeuners dans ses propres appartements, et tout le monde s'en portait le mieux du monde. Cependant, cette fois Harry fut un peu déçu de ne pas le voir. Que n'aurait-il pas fait pour découvrir l'expression déconfite du professeur lorsque quelqu'un lui aurait tendu le journal, journal qu'il n'aurait pas prit le temps de lire, n'y même de regarder en se levant.

Pestant intérieurement de ne pas le voir de la journée Snape aura eu le temps de se remettre de ses émotions la prochaine fois que le rouge et or l'aura en cours Harry finit tranquillement son petit-déjeuner, puis se dirigea vers la sortie du château. Lui qui pensait que sa journée serait gâchée par cette rencontre avec le maître des potions, il devait avouer qu'il ne pouvait pas espérer mieux; cette histoire d'avances l'intéressait particulièrement... Il en oubliait presque que c'était de lui dont parlait Kipling dans son article.

* * *

**Vouala... Toujours pas de confrontation Harry/Snape et pas encore de lemon en vu. Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, ça motive! Et puis si vous avez pas aimé... N'hésitez pas à me le dire! Ça motive!... Bref, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, ce serait sympa!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Poudlard's News**

**Note de l'auteuse : Chapitre un peu plus court que les autres... Désolée. Par contre, qu'est-ce que je suis contente de l'avoir finis!! Pfffiu...Et puis, encore désolée pour le temps de publication  
**

**Chapitre 5**

La journée touchait déjà à sa fin. Snape était penché au dessus de son chaudron, les traits tirés. Il ne sortait que rarement de ces cachots le week-end, c'était pour lui le moment propice à la préparation de potions. Personne n'était là pour le déranger et donc, le déconcentrer. La plupart du temps, les potions que le professeur préparait était de simples exemples pour les élèves, parfois il se demandait si ces turbulents d'étudiants méritaient vraiment de voir à quoi ressemblait la potion à la fin de sa préparation. La grande majorité n'étaient pas fichus capable de réussir correctement la plus simple des compositions... Mais pour son plaisir personnel, Snape faisait et refaisait, sans jamais se lasser la même potion. Il aimait tester de nouvelles choses, comme rajouter un ingrédient à une potion sans rêve, pour en voir les effets; ce genre d'expériences. Créer, inventer, il adorait ça.

La faim commençait à se faire sentir: il avait à peine déjeuné et n'était pas allé prendre son dîner dans la Grande Salle. Il n'était pas sorti de ses appartements de la journée, trop obnubilé par ses préparations. C'était comme ça, il ne voyait pas le temps passer.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé la dernière potion, Snape prit le flacon qu'il avait soigneusement préparé et le rempli, puis il le leva à hauteur de son visage et examina sa couleur ambrée. Avec un soupir satisfait, il alla ranger l'éprouvette sur une étagère.

Il se dirigea ensuite dans la seule pièce rattachée à son "laboratoire", son salon, puis s'effondra de fatigue sur le canapé trônant au milieu de la pièce exigüe, exigüe mais tout de même confortable. La nuit était tombée, et pour cause! Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qu'il avait accroché au dessus de sa petite cheminée, il approchait de minuit. Après un léger soupir, il se leva prestement et sortit de ses appartements dans la ferme intention de se restaurer un peu. Sachant que plus personne ne mangeait à cette heure là, c'est vers les cuisines du château qu'il marcha : les elfes de maison travaillaient jour et nuit. Il s'approchait des cuisines lorsqu'il croisa le professeur chargé cette nuit-là de surveiller les éventuelles allées et venues des habitants du château, McGonagall.

Alors qu'il allait prendre la parole pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit _même si le ton employé n'était généralement guère amical_ il remarqua que sa collègue le dévisageait avec un air pincé.

- Bonsoir Severus.

Même s'il ne cherchait pas _ne voulait pas_ la gentillesse de McGonagall, il fut surprit par la froideur inhabituelle de sa collègue. Comme il savait si bien le faire, il l'interrogea du regard, un sourcil relevé en signe d'incompréhension.

La sorcière parut hésiter quelques secondes mais elle se reprit rapidement.

- Je sais très bien que tu n'as pas de compte à rendre à l'école, et encore moins à moi, mais sache que même toi n'as pas le droit de transgresser les règles de base du métier de professeur.

Ne voyant strictement pas de quoi parlait sa collègue, il attendit impatiemment la suite, pestant intérieurement d'avoir croisé sa route. Son ventre commençait à crier famine.

Il devait paraître légèrement désintéressé par ce que lui disait la sorcière car celle-ci monta le ton et l'agacement l'emporta.

- Que tu te sois, je ne sais par quel miracle, réconcilié avec le jeune Potter, je trouve ça très bien! Mais prends garde de ne pas faire quelque chose que tu le feras regretter plus tard, tu ne te doutes même pas des conséquences que pourraient entraîner ce genre de relation! Je te croyais d'ailleurs plus responsable de toi même... Un jeune homme d'une beauté non négligeable te fait des avances et toi tu fonces la tête baissée!

Ne supportant pas les airs de punition que prenait cette conversation, Snape s'énerva lui aussi, d'autant plus qu'il ne voyait pas ce qu'on pouvait lui reprocher à propos de Potter : il l'avait d'ailleurs rembarré pour cette proposition de stage!

- Je ne vois pas de problèmes dans ma relation avec Potter, répondit-il, l'air las.

La sorcière explosa, oubliant sûrement que les murs avaient des oreilles...

- Il n'y a pas de problèmes dans le fait qu'un professeur couche avec son élève?! vociféra-t-elle.

Un ange passa.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________ **

La publication étant hebdomadaire, la sortie du prochain et deuxième journal était prévue pour le samedi suivant. Nombre des élèves attendaient cette sortie avec impatience; mais ce qu'ils attendaient encore plus impatiemment était, bien sûr, la confrontation des deux protagonistes de l'étrange rumeur qui circulait dans tous le château et qui, d'après quelques "fils de" (par exemple, un certain Draco Malfoy) ne tarderait pas à parvenir aux oreilles du Ministère de la Magie...

Dans tous les cas, les spéculations et conversations allaient bon train et même un fan club, nommé par ses membres " _Le Snarry Club_ ", avait été créé à peine quelques heures après la sortie du journal.

Le dimanche passa sans aucune apparition du professeur Snape. Il n'était certes pas rare de ne pas beaucoup le voir le week-end, mais à ce point-là, ça en devenait louche. Tous les habitants du château en connaissaient la raison (professeurs y compris...), forcément, une idylle interdite avec un élève c'était, eh bien... Interdit...

Mais ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Snape de se cacher et fuir la situation... Tout le monde avait d'autant plus hâte que la semaine reprenne : l'état d'esprit du professeur intéressait plus d'un. Même les membres du "_Snarry Club_", qui habituellement (depuis une journée, certes...) militaient pour le respect de la vie privée du couple, montaient des plans de réunions et autre pour se communiquer leurs différentes observations concernant Snape. C'est pour dire.

C'est donc dans un état d'excitation général que les cours reprirent, le lundi matin.

Après que Ron, Seamus et Dean l'ait réveillé en fanfare (bataille de polochon, jet d'eau, et j'en passe...), Harry descendit de bonne humeur l'escalier menant à la Salle Commune rouge et or. Il repéra Fred et George, assis sur un canapé avec, entre eux deux, une jeune fille brune ayant sa bourse à la main. Sa curiosité piquée au vif, Harry se dirigea vers eux. Après les avoir tous salué d'un signe de la main, il prit place en face du canapé, sur un fauteuil aux couleurs de la maison.

- Vous faites quoi? demanda t-il, accompagnant ses paroles d'un signe de tête en direction de l'étrange boîtier gris que Fred tenait dans sa main.

- On contribue à une cause importante, répondit George, avec un sérieux joué à la perfection.

- Ah oui? Je peux savoir laquelle?

- Cette jeune fille, commença Fred en désignant la fille à la bourse, fait partie du "_Snarry Club_", tu as forcément du en entendre parler?

Harry réprima un sourire et joua le jeu des jumeaux. Avec un sérieux qu'il ne se connaissait pas il répondit à Fred :

- Effectivement.

Puis se tournant vers la jeune fille :

- Tu fais donc partie du groupe qui nous protège et nous soutiens, moi et Severus? C'est très gentil de votre part, fit-il avec gravité.

L'effet fut immédiat : la jeune fille rougie jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux mais Harry remarqua avec surprise que son regard était droit et déterminé.

- Nous nous battrons pour votre cause, votre amour mutuel se doit d'être libre et respecté! répondit-elle avec assurance.

Bien que la situation fût d'un ridicule affligeant, le Survivant fut un peu ému par la sincérité de la jeune Gryffondors et il s'empressa de la remercier avant de se retourner vers Fred.

- Et donc? Qu'elle est donc la nature de votre contribution?

- Eh bien vois-tu, George et moi avons cours avec Snape dès la première heure... Tu comprends maintenant? On va être les premiers à voir Snape depuis samedi! dit-il avec fierté, puis se penchant vers son interlocuteur : Merci pour ce coup d'éclat, cette affaire va nous rapporter un bon p'tit paquet de gallions, lui murmura t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Nous mettons donc en vente dès maintenant notre nouvelle invention : le "_J'y suis pourtant NON_", une espèce de mini-caméra qui capte également les sentiments de personne filmée _certes assez sommairement, tout ça en direct, bien sûr. Pas mal, hein!? finit George non sans superbe.

- Euh... Oui, sûrement, acquiesça Harry.

C'est un peu peiné pour la jeune fille, qui allait dépenser une petite fortune dans quelque chose qu'il jugeait inutile, qu'il s'excusa, se leva puis rejoins Ron et Hermione qui l'attendaient pour aller petit-déjeuner.

Comme il l'avait pressenti, Snape ne se trouvait pas dans la Grande Salle.

" Bah, de toute façon je le verrai bien ce soir... Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte" pensa Harry, un peu énervé par son lui-même qui hésitait fortement à acheté l'invention des jumeaux.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par un silence aussi soudain que pesant. Il comprit rapidement l'origine de ce changement d'attitude : Snape venait de rentrer dans la Grande Salle. Il marchait, comme à l'accoutumée, d'un pas extrêmement rapide vers la table professorale, sans jeter ne serait-ce qu'un coup d'œil au reste de la salle. Lorsqu'il passa devant Harry, il ne ralentit pas, ni ne le regarda, pourtant le Survivant voyait déjà les gros titres du prochain journal : **CHOC **_**"Le sourire complice du Sauveur après un regard sensuel du professeur Snape".**_

Snape alla s'asseoir à sa place et entama son petit-déjeuner avec raideur. Peu à peu, les conversations reprirent.

- Oh oui, que j'ai hâte... se murmura Harry, souriant.

**A suivre... J'espère que ça vous aura plus!**

**Review?... Ce serait sympa! (j'suis sûre que je serais plus rapide si vous laissiez tous un p'tit mot...)  
**


End file.
